Kidnapped
by Amanda4
Summary: One of the Camden children is kidnapped...


Lucy Camden and her friend Shelby were shopping together at the Glen Oak mall. They were looking for the perfect dresses for the prom in two weeks.   
"Ooh look at this one Luce isn't it pretty," Shelby said. She was holding up a long blue and silverish dress.   
"It's beautiful but look at the price."  
"A little expensive huh"  
"A lot expensive Shel."  
"So what kind of dress do you want?"  
"I'm not sure but I'll know when I see it."  
So they looked around the store sometimes stopping to ooh and ahh at things they couldn't afford. Finally they found the perfect dresses. Lucy's dress was white satin with shoulder straps. The long bottom puffed out with lots of layers. The fitted top was shiny with little diamonds outlining it. She bought a white faux fur wrap to go over it and long white elbow gloves. Her shoes were white ankle strap heels. Shelby's dress was a pink metallic color. It was a two-piece dress so just about an inch of belly showed. The top was a strapless and it laced up and the bottom was long. Her shoes were pink sandals. Then they took their treasures and went upstairs to the food court. They bought some food then sat down in a booth. Lucy looks behind her and shudders.  
"What's wrong Luce?"  
"Nothing it's just this week I keep having this feeling I'm being followed. It's probably just stress though."  
"Creepy oh well your right though it's probably just stress."   
  
One week later   
It's a Friday night and Lucy is babysitting. Matt, Simon, and Robbie went to the pool hall together and Eric and Annie went out. She just put Sam and David to bed and Ruthie is doing her homework in her room. Just then the phone rings.  
"Hello"   
No answer.  
"Hello"  
No answer again.  
Lucy hangs up the phone.  
"Prank call," she says to Happy who is lying on the floor in the kitchen. She goes upstairs in checks on the twins then goes in her room. She put on a C.D. and sits down to do her homework. She is halfway through her math assignment when the phone rings again. Lucy picks it up this time it's Eric.  
"Oh hi Dad"  
"Hey Luce were coming home soon how is everybody?"  
"Fine Sam and David are sleeping and Ruthie is doing her homework"  
"Good we'll be home in about twenty minutes."  
"Ok bye Dad"  
"Bye".   
Then she goes downstairs to get a snack. So she goes back upstairs and goes into Ruthie's room.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Homework," Ruthie says as she hides a pink piece of paper under her pillow.  
"Can I see what you were writing?"  
"No it's a secr I mean my book report why do you wanna read it."   
"Just wondering what you were doing that's all."   
Lucy leaves the room and Ruthie pulls the paper out and reads it out loud.  
"Dear Jake Hi this is Ruthie I was wondering if you would like to go get some ice cream together or something. My brother could take us. Write me back soon. Love Ruthie. Perfect," she says as she folds it up and puts it in her bag.   
Just then the phone rang yet again. Lucy picked it up and again no one said anything. This was making her mad she had to find out who it was. She pushed *69 on the phone hoping to find out who it was but instead it said it was unreachable. So Lucy hangs the phone back up and finishes her homework. Soon everyone starts coming home and going to bed.   
The next day Ruthie comes home from school and goes straight to her room without a word to anyone. She stays in her room and only comes out for dinner.  
"What's wrong with her?" Eric asked Matt.  
"I don't know but I'm gonna find out."  
Matt goes upstairs to Ruthie's room and knocks on the door then opens it.  
"Hey Ruthie what's wrong?"  
Ruthie says nothing.  
"Did something bad happen at school?"  
Ruthie nods her head.  
"Do you wanna talk about it over ice cream?"  
She nods her head again and gets up and takes Matt's hand.  
"Okay ice cream it is I'll go get my keys."  
So Matt and Ruthie go to the ice cream shop order and sit down to talk.  
"So what happened at school"?  
"Ruthie hands him a crumpled up note"  
He reads "No I don't want to go to ice cream with you I'd rather go with Emily."  
"See it's bad he doesn't like me."  
"I'm sorry Ruthie but I bet Emily isn't half as pretty."  
"Yes she is she's the most popular girl in school everybody likes her."  
"Everybody yeah right Ruthie."  
"Ok I don't I think she's mean"  
"Well see she's not as nice as you, you're nice to everyone."  
"Yeah but I wish everyone liked me"  
"Ruthie do your friends like you?"  
"Yeah"  
"Than that's all that matters."  
Ruthie finishes her ice cream.  
"Now are we ready to go home and be happy"  
"I guess maybe not happy but not sad anyway."   
"Good now let's go home."  
***************************************************************  
"Hello earth to Lucy." Lucy's friend Shelby said as she waved her hand in front of Lucy's face.  
"What oh sorry Shel I must of spaced."  
"Spaced sure Luce. You were staring at Mike."  
"I was not"  
"You were to. Hey you should ask him to prom."  
"No he's probably going with someone."  
"So you don't know that. Come on Luce perfect dance you could have a perfect guy too."  
"I know but I mean what if he says no."  
Ring Ring.  
"Oh there's the bell."  
************************************************************************  
That night Lucy was sitting in her room talking on the phone with Shelby. They were arguing about if Lucy should ask Mike to the dance.  
"Come on Luce you have the hugest crush on him why not?"  
"I don't know I really want to but..."  
"But what I bet he likes you too."  
"Maybe but he's probably already going with someone. Besides if he wanted to go with me he would have asked."  
"Whatever Luce I gotta go do my homework."  
"Okay bye"  
"Bye"  
************************************************************************  
The next few days went by uneventful until Friday. That night Lucy and Ruthie went to the movies. Afterwards they went for pizza.  
"So Lucy are you going to the dance with anybody?"  
"Nope not this time Ruthie."  
"Why not?"   
"Nobody asked me."  
"Why didn't you ask anybody? Wasn't there someone you wanted to go with?"  
"I wanted to go with Mike but I didn't ask him."  
"Why didn't you?"  
"I don't know I guess I was worried he'd say no."  
"Cause of the kissing thing?"  
"Yes but how do you know about that."  
"I listen"  
"I've noticed."  
"You shouldn't worry about what he says."   
"It's to late to ask him now."  
"You could ask him to dance."  
"Yea"  
Just then Jake walks up to them.  
"Hey Ruthie still up for that ice cream?"  
"Yeah but I thought you- what about the note?"   
"I didn't write that my friend Jeff did because he said I shouldn't go."  
"Oh, can I go Luce?"  
"I don't care you have half an hour. I'll meet you in the shop then we have to go home."  
"Thanks Luce"  
Ruthie and Jake start to walk away.  
"Ruthie don't tell Mom and Dad."  
"I won't," she called back as they walked away.  
"So Ruthie's got a boyfriend how cute."  
Half an hour later...  
Lucy walks over to Ruthie and Jake in the ice cream shop.  
"Ok Ruthie time to go."  
"Just a second Luce, hey Jake if I give you my phone number will you call me this weekend?"  
"Sure"  
So Ruthie pulls a pen out of her pocket and writes on Jake's hand.  
"There, she says, call me bye."  
"Bye"  
Lucy and Ruthie walk away and get in the car.  
"You never told me you had a boyfriend."  
"I didn't I asked him out this week."  
"Oh tell me about him."  
"His name is Jake and he's in my class."   
"Cool what did you guys talk about?"  
"Not much school and some stuff we liked. Oh and guess what were working on our history project together."  
"Oh"  
***********************************************************************  
Ring ring, the phone woke Lucy.  
"Hello," she said in a sleepy voice.  
"Hey Luce you sound like you just woke up."  
"That's because the you just did."  
"What Luce we have hair appointments in half an hour it's eleven o'clock."  
"You're kidding I set my alarm for ten."  
"You must of set it wrong. Get your stuff together and I'll come pick you up."  
"Ok I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."  
"Ok see ya then"  
"Yeah"  
Lucy hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. She threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She grabbed a hairbrush and ran it through her hair.   
"Mom put a piece of bread in the toaster for me please," Lucy called downstairs to her Mother.  
"Ok," Annie yelled back.  
Lucy opened the closet and took out her already packed duffel and garment bag. She ran downstairs and only found one shoe.  
"Mom have you seen my other shoe?"  
"No Luce I haven't. You might have kicked it into the kitchen."  
"Ok I'll look."  
Lucy runs into the kitchen and nearly trips over her other shoe. On the way she passes Eric who is reading the paper at the table.  
"Got it thanks Mom."  
"Why are you in such a hurry," Eric asks.  
"Shelby's picking me up in a couple minutes"  
Beep Beep   
"That's her bye love you Dad."   
Lucy grabs her toast and walks out the door.  
***********************************************************************  
At the hairdresser Lucy and Shelby are talking while their hair is being done.  
"I've decided what I'm gonna do about Mike."  
"What?"   
"I'm going to ask him out tomorrow."  
"Cool glad you got your courage back."  
"Yeah Ruthie showed me how a little confidence can get a lot."  
"Your little sister?"  
"Yeah she has a boyfriend."  
"Really that's cool."  
"Yeah"  
***********************************************************************  
Meanwhile back at the Camden house Ruthie is talking on the phone with Jake.   
"So Ruthie what do you want to do today?"  
"Well there's a movie I want to see."  
"Cool how can we get there?"   
"My brother Matt could take us."   
"Great how about I come over at six"  
"Cool bye"  
"Bye"  
Ruthie hung up the phone.  
"Now for the fun part, she said, dressing up."  
She opened her closet and started going through it. She searches around until she finds what she wants. She is holding a lavender skirt and a baby blue tank top.  
***********************************************************************  
Later at Shelby's house Lucy and Shelby are putting on makeup.   
"What color shadow Luce?"  
"How about silver."  
"Yeah that'll look cool."  
"Shel"  
"Yeah"  
"I have this feeling something bad is going to happen."  
"Nothing is going to happen relax."  
"I know but I've been getting this feeling a lot lately."  
"Weird but you have to trust me Luce. Nothing is going to happen."  
"I guess you're right I just worry too much."  
***********************************************************************  
Back at the Camden house Ruthie is getting ready to go out. She walks over to Lucy's dresser and pulls out some makeup and puts it in her pocket.  
"Ruthie your friends here," said Annie.  
"Be right down," she said as she pulled her coat on. She walked downstairs and saw Jake.  
"Hey Jake let me go get Matt then we can go."  
"Hold on a second missy you two aren't going anywhere."  
"Why not?"   
"Ruthie you are to young to date."  
"Mom."   
"Ruthie you are ten years old."  
So Annie leaves the room. They stand there for a second then Jake breaks the silence.  
"Hey I know since I'm here why don't we work on our history project?"  
"Okay cool lets go up to my room."  
***********************************************************************  
About an hour later...  
Lucy is standing by the punchbowl when Mike walks up to her.  
"What's wrong?"   
"Just a head ache."  
"That's too bad you should be having fun."   
"I'll be fine I'm gonna go outside for some quiet."  
"Ok I'll be waiting for you."  
Lucy walked outside and closed the door. She started towards a bench but didn't make it that far. Halfway there she felt two cold hands grab her arm. She started to scream but her attacker put his hand over her mouth. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong. He led her towards the car she was kicking and screaming the whole way. Neither one saw him but just as the attacker was starting the car Mike came out. He got in his car and started to follow. Speeding as fast as the car would go without the attacker noticing. Eventually he saw the attackers car stop he stopped a while before so the attacker wouldn't notice. They were near the woods and the attacker went inside. Mike followed silently. Finally the attacker took Lucy to a cabin and locked them inside.  
***********************************************************************  
He pushed Lucy into the house and she started to scream.  
"Who are you and why are you doing this to me?"  
"The circle"  
"What?"  
Just then he picked up the cleaver off the counter.  
"What are you going to do? Don't hurt me."  
She started to run but he caught her.   
"No," she screamed as he slit her arm up past her elbow.  
Lucy started to cry and he pushed her down the basement stairs. She screamed until she landed and everything went black.  
***********************************************************************  
Meanwhile...  
Mike is sitting outside the cabin and he hears Lucy's scream. He starts to cry.  
"Lucy, he says, I want to save you so bad but he would kill you."  
***********************************************************************  
A little later...  
After Ruthie and Jake have finished some work on their history project Matt offers to take them to pizza. Matt drives them and they sit down and wait for their order.  
"Thanks for driving us," said Ruthie.  
"So does Jake need me to drive him home?"  
"Yeah," said Jake.  
So after pizza Matt drives Jake to his house. Ruthie and Jake get out and walk up to the door and they hug.  
"Bye call me tomorrow, said Ruthie.   
"Bye"  
************************************************************************  
The next day...  
Lucy wakes up she puts her hand on the back of her head and takes it back. She is covered in blood. She tries to get up but it hurts, "ahh ow" she moans. Then she sees a piece of paper. She picks it up and reads it. It says: Sadist's Circle meeting this Sunday. Bring your latest victim for the weekly sacrifice.   
"This must be what he meant about the circle. That means I'm the sacrifice," Lucy says as she starts to cry.  
**************************************************************************  
The sound of a car wakes Mike. He looks and sees that the attacker left. He walks over to the door and is surprised to find it unlocked.   
"Uhh huh sniff," Lucy is crying.  
"I'm coming Luce," he calls.  
He follows the sound until he sees the basement door. He opens it and sees her lying on the floor covered in blood. Her hair is matted with blood and her arm is in a pool of blood.   
"Mike what are you doing here?"  
"Saving you, now come on we gotta go before he comes back."  
"I can't get up my leg I think it's broken."  
Mike picks Lucy up.  
"Then I'll carry you."  
So they run up the steps and out of the cabin. They hurry through the forest and finally find there way out to the car. He lays her in the back seat.  
"Now were going to the hospital," he says to her but she has already passed out again from loss of blood.  
*************************************************************************  
Two hours later...  
The whole Camden family is at the hospital along with Mike. Everyone is sitting in chairs.  
"Daddy is Lucy going to die," Ruthie asked?  
"No Ruthie Lucy is going to be fine."  
"I'm going for a walk," says Simon.  
"I'm coming with you," says Matt.  
They walk outside.  
"Why are we out here," Matt asked?  
"I don't like hospitals to many bad things can happen. The other reason is I wanted to be alone."  
"Well ok but come inside in a couple minutes," Matt says.  
Matt walks back inside. As soon as Matt goes in Simon walks over to a bench and starts to cry. Awhile later he wipes his tears and comes inside.  
**************************************************************************  
Later that day...  
The doctors lead the family up to Lucy's room. They walk in and see her. She has a bandage on her head, one on her arm and a cast on her foot.  
"Hey everybody," she says weakly.  
They all go up to her and give her a hug.  
"Luce are you okay," Annie asks?  
"Yes Mike saved me before the sacrifice."  
"What sacrifice," Eric says.  
She pulls the paper off the table and gives it to him.  
"What's a sadist," Ruthie asks.  
"A bad person who hurts people for fun," Annie.  
"Is that who took Lucy?"   
"Yes a sadist took Lucy."  
"Did the police get him?"  
"No actually the police want to talk to Lucy and Mike about getting a description."  
"Ok I'm really glad you're here but can I talk to Mike alone for a minute. Why don't you guys get some food."  
"Ok we'll see you in a bit."  
Everyone except for Mike leaves.  
"How did you know where I was?"  
"I came outside when he shoved you in the car. I followed and I would have saved you that night but I saw his gun. I decided to wait until he left."  
"Oh but why did you come outside."  
"To ask you something."  
"What?"  
"I wanted to ask you back out."  
"Oh I would have said yes."  
"Really how about now"  
She kissed him.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
Just then everyone walks in. They talk for a while then Simon speaks.  
"So Luce when do you get out?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Cool,"  
"Well sorry to leave ya Luce but we'll come back tomorrow and help you check out."  
"Ok bye"  
Everyone starts to walk out before Mike leaves he says something.  
"Hey Luce how about ice cream tomorrow to help you get over a hospital meal."  
"I'd love to," she said as she smiles at him.  



End file.
